They Will Never Hurt You
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: When Tonks disappears on an Auror mission, and the Ministry calls of searching after just 3 days, who's there to find her? The Order, of course! And where do they find her and several others? At the hands of a deranged wizard. AU! Sirius alive. OCs, OCs everywhere. M rated!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**_

Tonks woke up, her head pounding. The sun was bright, illuminating the bed of leaves she must have fallen on. She could feel blood still lightly trickling down her forehead, and she slowly pushed herself into a sitting position. Looking around her, she realised she didn't have her wand.

Her vision swam, she felt the urge to throw up was overwhelming. She looked down, seeing some blood was soaking the chest of her robes. Her left wrist, and her left leg were bleeding slightly, some blood already dried.

She realised she must have splinched, and that was why she didn't know where she was. She felt light headed, and let herself lay back down on the leaves.

**_The sounds of more figures appearing rang through the air, catching the three Aurors off guard. More and more men had shown up, easily blocking any curses the Aurors threw._**

**_"Apparate out!" Dawlish yelled at Tonks and Proudfoot. They nodded back at him, to tell him they heard._**

**_Just as she was Disapparating, Tonks felt someone's hand closing on her wrist. She pulled to a different place than she had been heading, feeling a sharp pull in her arm where she had been grabbed. Something hit her hard on the head before she could see where she had been pulled._**

* * *

"So, she just didn't show up back at the Ministry?" Sirius asked.

"That's what Proudfoot and Dawlish said. They said they saw her Disapparate, but someone had also reached for her and Disapparated at the same instance. They're sure that if whoever it was haven't killed her yet, she would have splinched pretty bad." Kingsley said.

"Isn't there a way to see where people Disapparated to from that location?" Remus asked.

"The Ministry tried that, we kept getting leads to the middle of a busy London street. Whoever caused her to splinch didn't want us finding her." Kingsley explained.

"But how do you know she would have splinched for sure?" Sirius asked.

"When you're Apparating for one destination, and someone interrupts that to take you somewhere else, it's pretty much pulling you in two different directions." Arthur explained. "She would have splinched."

"Also, her wand and a part of her sleeve was found where she was last seen. If she hadn't splinched, the person would have had to rip her sleeve." Kingsley said. "And Auror robes don't just rip when someone grabs them and you pull away, it takes more to rip them than that. It would have to be splinching or a curse."

"And is the Order going to help to try and find her?" Sirius asked.

"It won't be safe if random Order members got involved. The Ministry will start to suspect." Kingsley said.

"What use is that if her disappearance is Order related?" Sirius asked.

"The Ministry won't see it as that. They'll see it as the Death Eaters targeting the Ministry." Kingsley explained.

* * *

The sun was starting to set, and Tonks pulled herself to her feet. A wave of dizziness washed over her, almost bringing her back to the ground.

She stumbled forward, she needed to find somewhere safe. As the sky got darker, it seemed the trees got thicker. The ring on her hand taunted her, reminding her she was engaged. She was supposed to be marrying Remus Lupin in just three weeks, but she'd be dead long before that.

She walked, ignoring the pain. There were lights in the distance, they didn't seem very far away. If she could just make it, she'd be fine. Even if they were Muggles, she'd be able to find a way home.

The lights in the distance disappeared as she took a couple more steps, falling. She heard footsteps near here, and felt a small glimmer of hope.

Her vision started fading quickly, and she hit the ground as she heard some voices.

* * *

"Who's this lass?" Thorne scoffed. "Dark hair, fair skin... exactly what the Master needs. Exactly what lots of men need."

"Do you think the Master wants her?" Flemmer asked.

"Of course. When has he ever turned down another chance of money? This one can bring in another 100 Galleons, I'd guess." Thorne said, reached to inspect Tonks' face. He pried her eye open. "Ah, light eyes."

He picked her up roughly, heading back toward the camp. He stepped into the building, towards where the Master would be eating.

"Master, we found another girl-"

"Ah yes. Young Marcel found this one. He left her injured so she'd get worn out. Apparently, she's a fighter." The Master said. "You know where to take her. Give her the red, this time. Lock her up with the other new ones."

* * *

"They've called the search off?" Remus asked.

"Well, that's what I just said." Kingsley said. "The Ministry isn't the same. If there was no war happening, there'd be 20 Aurors just trying to locate one possibly dead Auror."

"Then we find her ourselves." Ted said.

"Kingsley, tell us any leads the Ministry had." Remus begged. "We have to find her."

"I understand you two want to find her, but it's not that simple. Her wand showed she had been Disapprarating to the Ministry. However, I checked the place her wand was found. There was no second location found when we traced the Apparition points." Kingsley said.

"Were there any leads at all?" Mad-Eye asked.

"Alright. Here's the thing." Kingsley said. "I don't think the Ministry really cared about finding her. They slacked off, taking their time to even send Aurors to where she had last been seen. They must know she's in the Order, and I believe there were Death Eaters stopping them from going through and actually searching for her."

"Then we try and find leads ourselves!" Remus said.

"It's not going to be that easy. After a while, any trace of Apparition just disappears. By now, it would be gone and we'd be chasing nothing." Kingsley said. "It'd be worth a try, we'd be doing more than the Ministry tried to do."

"I say we do it. I mean, how many Order members can change themselves into any person they want without the use of Polyjuice? Oh that's right, it's just her." Remus said.

"Alright. I think it'd be better if we split into groups. Molly, Arthur will stay here at the Burrow. It's here or her parents house she'd be most likely to try and get to if she's injured. She knows St Mungo's is unsafe, she avoids it whenever she can because they try and use her to figure out Metamorphmagi. So if she's injured, someone should always be here or at her parents. That's what Molly and Arthur will be here for. Same with the twins and Ginny. Ted, you and Andromeda try and stay as close to your place as possible." Kingsley said. "The rest of us can split into groups and find somewhere to search."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

_**Ministry At A Loss About Multiple**** Disappearances**_

_Dozens of Wizarding families around the world are still trying to hold onto hope that their missing daughters or sisters will be found. It's been three weeks since 7 more girls vanished. Each disappearance had one thing in common: the girls were expected to be somewhere and they just never showed up. The girls, all around the age of 20-23, were reported missing on the same day. The Ministry has not had any leads in locating the girls or the abductor. __Below are descriptions of the girls and people are urged to come forward with any information they have. _

_Natalie Hodgson- __20 years old. Last seen wearing dark t shirt, blue jacket and dark grey jeans. Described as tall, long wavy blonde hair and dark green eyes with very fair skin. _

_Clare Thompson- 20 years old. Last seen wearing white blouse with a dark red ankle length skirt. Described as shorter height, dark straight hair and dark eyes with tan skin._

_Heather Robertson- 21 years old. Last seen wearing a short black skirt with a purple blouse and a grey cropped jacket. Described as mid-height, short red hair with blue eyes and fair skin._

_Autumn Gagwilde- 21 years old. Last seen wearing blue shorts with a large grey jumper. Described as shorter height, short black hair and dark eyes with very dark skin._

_Nymphadora Tonks- 22 years old. Last seen wearing scarlet Auror robes. Described as tall with variable hair and eyes. Last seen with dark blonde hair and purple eyes with pale skin. Can change appearance. Natural appearance: Dark brown curly hair, grey eyes and pale skin._

_Jasmin Figg- 23 years old. Last seen wearing dark jeans with a loose blue shirt. Described as tall, short light brown hair and light brown eyes with tan skin._

_Tara Vane- 23 years old. Last seen wearing a floral skirt with a dark blue jumper. Described as tall, long dark hair and blue eyes with light skin._

_Any information is valued._

* * *

Hermione looked up from her book, annoyed. Romilda Vane was crying. _Again. _

Romilda was clutching a copy of the Daily Prophet. The same copy she kept beside her bed, opened to an article. Every night, she read it. And cried. And then lay in her bed, clutching it.

She stood up, and finally approached her. None of the girls wanted to.

"Romilda, why are you crying?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sorry, it must be annoying." Romilda coughed.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"My older sister's been gone almost a month. There's no leads. She means everything to me, Hermione." Romilda said.

Hermione looked at the Daily Prophet and took it gently. She scanned the article. Her heart plummeted to see Tonks' name. At the same time, she felt hope. This would ensure the Order was looking as well.

"Romilda, have faith. Believe me, everything will be okay."

"How do you know?" Romilda asked.

" If all the girls disappeared the same way, finding one could mean finding the others. Tara will be found." Hermione assured her.

* * *

She felt disgusting. She felt ashamed. This was wrong.

The man lifted himself from her, leaving her lying there. Two of the men who worked for the 'Master' walked in. Tonks dressed quickly, and they pulled her back to the cellar that she shared with 6 others.

The girls had all been brought on the same day. They had all be dressed the same. A lacy bra and very short matching skirts. They were forbidden to shower or wear underwear.

Each girl had been stuck in different colors. There were 4 cellars. This meant 4 girls in total wearing blue, 4 wearing green, 4 wearing orange, 4 wearing pink, 4 wearing red, 4 wearing yellow and 4 wearing purple.

In their cellar, they had all vowed to help each get out. There was Autumn who wore blue, Jasmin who wore yellow, Clare who wore purple, Tara who wore orange, Natalie who wore pink, Heather who wore green, and Tonks who wore red.

They all came from London, they were all witches.

They knew what was happening where they were. These men came, paid the 'Master' and slept with them. If a man liked the girl's body enough, he bought her as a sex slave.

The girls had no choice. They were all forced to wear tight, thick bracelets on both wrists. These bracelets ensured they wouldn't try to remove the bracelets or refuse the man. If they did, poison was injected in their wrist from the bracelets.

The death was painful and slow.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: SO. I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**So, yeah. Skipping some time. I want to focus more on the after part. **_

The Order scanned the area where Tonks had last been seen.

It had been hours, and nothing showed up.

Arthur suddenly called everyone. "I've found something!"

The Order gathered and Arthur showed them. Near where the piece of Auror robe had been was a different robe. The piece was small, but had a very intricate pattern. The swirls were gold, against the black of the robe.

"I've seen this kind of robe before." Kingsley said. "In Knockturn Alley. Arthur, Remus, Mad-Eye... Us four will go and see if anyone has any robe like this there. We'll follow them all day if we have to. Everyone else, back to Grimmauld."

* * *

It didn't take long in Knockturn Alley. They were there only an hour before they saw a man talking to another. One man was wearing the robes. One man was not.

Kingsley crept closer to hear the conversation.

"There's many to choose from?" The man without the robes asked.

"Very many. 7 new ones as of last month. English speaking, this time." The man with the robes said.

"Dark hair?"

"There's a few."

"They be better than last time."

"They are. Are you interested?"

"Yes, Daroke, I am."

The man called Daroke, who was wearing the black robes, took the other man by the arm and Disapparated.

Kingsley and the others moved quickly and traced the Apparition point.

They appeared in a forest clearing. They could hear voices, and they followed them.

They came to the edge of the forest. There were a small series of buildings.

Remus spoke first. "I know who they are. They talk to werewolves all the time. They sell us maidens near Full Moon. They also sell maidens as sex slaves to other men. I knew I recognized the robes, but this place..."

"What do we do?" Kingsley asked.

"I have an idea. They know me. They know I'm a werewolf. I can go in and say I'm looking for 7 girls for the pack. I'll insist on English speaking ones, saying that way we can understand them as they beg for mercy." Remus explained. He grabbed a large handful of leaves, waving his wand. It became a small burlap sack. "I'll give this to them and leave with the women. It'll stay in this form for 2 hours. By that time, we'll be long gone."

"You're sure it'll work?" Arthur asked.

Remus nodded. "I'll be back in 20 minutes at the most."

He walked quickly toward the big building. As he entered, a man approached.

"Werewolf, correct?" He said.

"Yes, sir. I am looking for females for my pack and I." Remus said.

"I'll take you to Master. I am Daroke." Daroke said, leading Remus to a room.

An elderly man was sitting on a sofa, reading through a Daily Prophet.

"Master, this werewolf is looking for 7 of our females." Daroke said.

_Females. _The word rang through Remus' mind. He hated the word. It was as if these men were selling wands or books, no humans.

"Ah. And why did you come to me?"

"I knew you have helped out werewolves before." Remus explained. "My pack and I would enjoy a sport of sorts on this coming Full Moon."

"Anything specific you want in the females? Hair colors, heights...?"

"I'd like to see all of the girls, if you don't mind."

"Of course. Daroke, bring them here." The elderly man said.

Within ten minutes, all 21 girls were standing before Remus. He felt his stomach plummet at the sight of Tonks.

The elderly man stood and stepped towards a group of 7 girls. "These girls are Russian. They only speak that language." He said. He stepped to a second group of 7 girls. "This group is from Italy. They speak Italian. This third group is from Romania, they speak Romanian. And this group- they're English." He stood before Tonks' group at this point. Remus eyed every girl. They fit the description of the ones in the Daily Prophet.

He walked around all the girls, pretending to check each of them out.

"These English ones- Are they any good?"

"I've hand many men in the past few weeks enjoy them, so you could say they are. The one in the red needs to learn her place, but lots of men enjoyed her... spunk, if you will."

"Shall we discuss a price for these 7 English ones?" Remus asked.

"Of course. I think 10 Galleons will do it." The elderly man said.

Remus looked into the small pouch he made from transfiguring leaves. "There's 13 Galleons. Thank you for your business." Remus said, handing the pouch to the elderly man.

Small chains connected the girls' wrists, forcing them to follow Remus in a line. Tonks was beside Remus as he led them away.

"Remus-"

"I'll explain in a few minutes. Let us get passed the tree line." Remus said.

It was silent for a few minutes. They reached the tree line and continued on to a clearing where the others were.

"I went back to Grimmauld and grabbed spare cloaks while we were waiting." Kingsley explained. He, Arthur and Mad-Eye had removed theirs as well to give to the girls. Remus vanished the chains as quickly as he could and they wrapped the cloaks around the girls.

"Are you the pack?" A blonde girl asked.

"There is no pack. This is the Order of the Phoenix." Remus explained. "We need to find out exactly who everyone here is."

"I'm Tara."

"Heather."

"Jasmin."

"Natalie."

"Clare."

"Autumn."

All 7 of the girls were severely underfed and looked terribly sick.

"We're going to take you somewhere. You can not leave that place until we can contact your families and we make sure you're all right. The place is a very hidden and safe place, and you will be taken care of. We have someone who is a Healer, and she will be there when she's not working. Do you guys trust us?"

The girls looked scared.

"Guys, I know everyone. I know the place we're going. We're going to be taken care of by my Mum, she's the Healer. It's safe." Tonks said.

"Really?" Tara asked.

"Yes." Tonks said.

The girls nodded.

"We'll go." Clare said.

* * *

Remus and Arthur led the girls into Grimmauld, while Kingsley and Mad-Eye walked at the back of the group.

"Dora!" Andromeda shrieked. She grabbed her daughter as soon as she caught sight of her, wrapping her arms tightly around Tonks. "Oh thank Merlin! All of you, come into the sitting room. Sit, sit!" Andromeda ushered the girls into the sitting room and they sat on the couches, still hugging the cloaks around them.

"Oh, dear. You're all so thin!" Molly clucked. "I'm going to find some proper clothes for all of you." She disappeared from the room.

Andromeda had been talking to Kingsley and the others, asking if they could set up a few small beds so the girls could all be in the sitting room.

Andromeda walked over to the girls, and examined the bracelets on Tonks' wrists.

"What are these? They don't look very easy to remove." Andromeda said.

"They aren't." Clare said. "They'd kill us."

"Really?" Andromeda asked.

Tonks nodded. "If we try to remove them, they'll poison us."

"We can find an antidote if we need." Andromeda said. "There must be a way to remove them."


End file.
